<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You should've just.. shut up. by Scabbed_winged_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386355">You should've just.. shut up.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel'>Scabbed_winged_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Implied Cannibalism, Knives, Murder, No happy end, Organs, Stabbing, honestly this is just Izzy brutally murdering Axl, i do not condone murder, in a weird love/hate way, please read these tags toroughly and decide wether you really want to read this or not, this gets kinda poetic in the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy doesn't just have enough of Axl's bullshit, he has enough of <i>him.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, if you squint reaaaaaaaally hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You should've just.. shut up.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please forgive me for I have sinned.<br/>I don't hate Axl I promise &lt;3 I just had to write cannibal Izzy for some reason and Axl was my first victim.</p><p>This is a 18+ story and the tags should say enough..</p><p>Anyways, have a nice read! It's pretty short but hopefully good ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izzy’s hands shook as he tried to wipe them on his jeans, a big red stain slowly forming on the grey fabric. Dark red blood was now caked underneath his nails.<br/>
He brought his left hand up to his lips, slowly licking the last remnants of sweet red off the pale digits. </p><p>Delicious.</p><p>The lifeless body of his friend laid in front of him, his long, copper hair laying in messy strands on the floor.<br/>
His face was one of peace, silently resting as if he were sleeping. Very much unlike the scrunched up face he gave Izzy as he got stabbed a total of thirty seven times in the gut. It wasn’t Izzy’s fault that he was so tough. His pale, skinny body shuddered for a few minutes before it went totally limp.</p><p>As soon as Axl’s body stopped moving Izzy went to work.</p><p>Izzy has always been a very precise person. Whether it was writing guitar riffs or keeping the hell house relatively clean, he always tended to be neat with everything. He wasn’t an unsophisticated, brute Leatherface. His eating habits were no different. </p><p>Izzy was glad the others decided to go to that party tonight, it gave him plenty of time to get his job done without interruption. </p><p>He honestly didn’t plan for this to happen.</p><p>Izzy and Axl both stayed home as the rest went out to party at their local bar.</p><p>“You guys sure you aren’t coming?” Duff asked as he shrugged his leather jacket over his broad shoulders.<br/>
Izzy slowly shook his head, “Nah, you can go Duff. I can handle staying with Axl at home you know,” he said with a barely noticeable smile.<br/>
Duff eyed him warily, “Really? Well, you two have known each other the longest so..” he said before making his way towards Slash’s car, the curly haired guitarist already sitting behind the wheel waiting impatiently.<br/>
Izzy sighed,<br/>
“Honestly Duff, I can handle it. Have fun you three.”</p><p>A pretty little lie.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Axl had gotten underneath the guitarist’s every last nerve. </p><p>Whether it was the commentary Axl had on his guitar playing on the latest recording for their album or the way Axl had to complain about every little thing Izzy apparently did wrong, he didn’t know.</p><p>All Izzy knew was that he had enough.</p><p>And thus the moment Axl’s tirade followed Izzy into the kitchen, that was the moment Izzy snatched a large knife from the block on the countertop and swung at Axl with as much strength as he could muster. As much as Axl liked to boast about his strength, all of that confidence seemed to leave his body as Izzy pushed him down harshly while pushing the knife into his abdomen again, and again, and again.<br/>
Loud screaming accompanied with fists hitting flesh and ragged breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the kitchen. </p><p>As soon as Izzy thought the redhead had been punctured enough times for him to get hazy he flung the knife to the other side of the kitchen and wrapped his hands around his friends neck, almost choking him. </p><p>Axl’s frightened, seafoam green eyes stared into Izzy’s, which were almost consumed by his pupils making them look as black as the night.</p><p>“I’m sorry Axl, I didn’t want to do this.” he said with the smallest smile,<br/>
“But you are just <i>so goddamn</i> <b><i>annoying.</i></b> I’m so, <i>so sick of it.”</i></p><p>Axl eyes widened in fear as he felt Izzy’s fingers tighten around his throat, cutting off his oxygen. The redhead tried to lift an arm to peel Izzy’s fingers off his neck but he couldn’t muster up the strength. He felt something sticky beneath his head, making some of his hair get stuck to the floor. He looked at his right hand which lay next to his head.<br/>
Blood.</p><p>“I..I-Izzy..” Axl tried to gasp out, “..Why?”</p><p>Izzy’s blackened eyes sparkled in the low light of the dingy kitchen,<br/>
“Because, my dearest, best friend,” Izzy started, leaning closer towards Axl’s ear,<br/>
“I <b>fucking</b> hate your guts, so now I will eat them. <i>And I will enjoy every fucking second of it.”</i> he whispered, a shit eating grin making its way onto his face.</p><p>The last emotions Axl felt before letting out his last breath were of utter defeat and betrayal.</p><p>Izzy let out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding in the whole time.<br/>
Fuck.</p><p>Had he just really done that? He really did that, fuck <i>fuck</i> <b><i>fuck.</i></b></p><p>There was blood everywhere.</p><p>Izzy’s eyes were glued to the puncture wounds on Axl’s stomach, the boy only had a flannel on which wasn’t buttoned, making the attack with the knife so much easier.<br/>
He slowly ran his fingers over Axl’s stomach, until dipping two fingers into one of the bleeding holes. It gave a squelch as the blood formed bubbles around Izzy’s fingers. He brought it up to his mouth for a taste. His eyes rolled into the back of his head in euphoria.</p><p>Now, an hour later, Izzy had gutted Axl like a fish. Most of the blood had been wiped off the tiles with tea towels, the innocent, yellow ducks sewn into the fabric almost looked upon Izzy’s handiwork in disgust. The most precious organs had been put into ziplock bags, and were intended to go into Izzy’s little mini cooler that was located in his room. Everyone knew not to snoop in there, Izzy had made everyone very clear on what he’d do to their beer if they touched his. </p><p>Izzy looked like a mess. His hands and mouth were covered in Axl’s luscious, red blood. His eyes were cloudy, like he wasn’t all there, which was indeed true. He wasn’t.</p><p>He focussed on the carcass in front of him. Most of Axl was still intact, Izzy didn’t like the outside. Too chewy, not enough meat.</p><p>He caressed Axl’s cheek, almost lovingly, leaving faint red marks on his alabaster skin. </p><p>Izzy didn’t feel guilty. </p><p>He did truly hate Axl’s guts. With every narcissistic comment Axl gave Izzy’s patience got thinner. He had put up with a lot of bullshit from the boy, no, the man for years now. From all the way back in Indiana, growing up together in shithole county nr. 1. till now, Axl had always complained.<br/>
Izzy knew it was justified for a small part, knowing the history Axl had with his family, which made his skin thicken like an elephants. He remembered them back in the day, Billy and Jeff, two outcasts usually covered in scrapes and bruises, often received after school on the parking lot or at home behind closed doors. Back in the day, he might’ve even felt compassion for Axl, love almost. </p><p>Izzy learned how to deal with his emotions thru the years, Axl had not. </p><p>But did he really? Did Izzy really have to react the way he did?</p><p>Maybe he was crazy, but who was there to tell him so?</p><p>Izzy looked at the clock mounted onto the kitchen wall, it was nearing twelve AM. He took one last look at Axl’s lifeless body, now empty, hollow. The same way Izzy felt often. Maybe they had more in common than Izzy thought.</p><p>He shook his head and turned on his heel towards the kitchen door to reach his room. </p><p>He better pack his stuff and go before the others come back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>